starwarsfandomcom_da-20200215-history
Brugerdiskussion:Bakse
... Det er da nemmet sådan her. Og jeg arbejder på det. :) Link *Ærligt talt, jeg aner ikke hvor det fucking link kom fra. :/ Det burde havde været min signatur, men ud kom det ulækre lort... Sikker noget Malware eller whatever.. Maybe-not 6 maj, 2007 kl. 00:40 ** Tror jeg ikke behøves. Efter min seneste Ad-a-ware scan, fandt jeg 238 stykker malware.. Tror jeg skal scanne lidt oftere.. Maybe-not 6 maj, 2007 kl. 16:27 Nogle ting Hej, der er nogle ting, du bliver nødt til at gøre, da der allerede har været problemer med vandaler: *Lås forsiden *Hold godt øje med brugernes edits *Bloker vandalprofiler *Udnævn et par sysops/admins mere til at hjælpe med at bekæmpe vandalisme KEJ 26. apr 2007 kl. 05:56 (UTC) Sysop/admin Jeg vil da gerne hjælpe med som sysop/admin her i startfasen - specielt i bekæmpelsen af vandalisme. Når vi så er kommet op at køre, kan vi jo se på det igen. Jeg har da et par års erfaring med basal wiki-editing fra Wookieepedia og Memory-Alpha, så jeg ved lidt om, hvordan wiki'er fungerer. Jeg ved også, at vandaler kan blive et stort problem, og mit primære formål er som sagt at bekæmpe vandalisme. Jeg patruljerer tit "Recent Changes" på Wookieepedia og spotter derfor mange vandaler, som bliver anmeldt på VIP. Med sysop rettigheder, kan jeg slå direkte med og blokere vandaler med det samme. Jeg foreslår også, at vi starter op med en god håndfuld sysops (som dermed også kan hjælpe med i opbygningsfasen). KEJ 27. apr 2007 kl. 08:13 (UTC) Logoet *Jeg kan godt lide det, men kan du ikke gøre baggrunden gennemsigtig? Det ser lidt mærkelige ud med den grå baggrund... - The Danish Jedi 28. apr 2007 kl. 15:01 (UTC) **Har prøvet det nu. Når der ikke er nogen baggrund kan man ikke imp-logoet. Så det er nok bedst som det er - The Danish Jedi 28. apr 2007 kl. 15:14 (UTC) *** Og search logoet er fedt :D - The Danish Jedi 28. apr 2007 kl. 15:16 (UTC) *Jeg kunne alligevel bedst lide det med den grå baggrund ;) - The Danish Jedi 28. apr 2007 kl. 15:23 (UTC) *Hvis du kan ændre det så der står "søg" istedet for search ville det da være fedt :) - The Danish Jedi 28. apr 2007 kl. 15:27 (UTC) *Thrawn er nu igang med at lave et logo med gennemsigtig baggrund, så det passer til siden. - The Danish Jedi 1. maj 2007 kl. 15:24 (UTC) oversættelse *hmm. Starfighter kan vel oversættes til stjernejægere, men jeg vil nu ikke oversætte starfighter. Wing eller Flight oversætter jeg til 'grupper'. Så starfighter wing = starfighter gruppe/hold eller Sjernejæger gruppe - The Danish Jedi 29. apr 2007 kl. 13:37 (UTC) Citater *jeg tænker, nu hvor vi oversætter citater, ville det så ikke være en god ide, hvis jeg ændrer citat-skabelonen, så der kommer et ekstra 'felt' i citatet, hvor vi kan oversætte? - The Danish Jedi 29. apr 2007 kl. 14:57 (UTC) *se her hvad jeg mener: hvis du skriver: ser det sådan her ud: jeg har lavet et ekstra felt i skabelonen til oversættelsen. skabelonen hedder quote2 - The Danish Jedi 29. apr 2007 kl. 16:16 (UTC) Genialt. ;D - Barkish Forside *Hvad synes du om de nye ting på forsiden? - The Danish Jedi 30. apr 2007 kl. 14:08 (UTC) *Ja, jeg kan godt lave en featured article, hvilken artikel skal det være i denne uge? og nej, jeg kan ikke se faviconet - The Danish Jedi 30. apr 2007 kl. 14:39 (UTC) *Ok, den er oppe om 5 minutter - The Danish Jedi 30. apr 2007 kl. 15:01 (UTC) *Det ser fedt ud :) God ide - The Danish Jedi 30. apr 2007 kl. 15:33 (UTC) *Når vi engang får flere brugere kan vi også lave en 'dagens citat' ligesom på wookieepedia *Måske skulle vi nøjes med 'ugens citat' her i begyndelsen. Så kan vi altid lave det til dagens citat senere. Hvilker citat skal vi have i denne uge? - The Danish Jedi 30. apr 2007 kl. 15:45 (UTC) *Skal det også oversættes? - The Danish Jedi 30. apr 2007 kl. 15:55 (UTC) *Sådan, nu er det ordnet. Jeg lavet arkiv- og nomineringssider i aften - The Danish Jedi 30. apr 2007 kl. 16:03 (UTC) Infoboxe *Jeg tror jeg har fundet på en løsning til vores problem med infoboxene. Jeg kigger på det imorgen - The Danish Jedi 30. apr 2007 kl. 19:39 (UTC) **Det virkede desværre ikke... jeg prøver at finde en anden måde - The Danish Jedi 1. maj 2007 kl. 10:05 (UTC) * Jeg prøvede at spørge i wookieepedias forum. De siger at infoboksene er afhængige af sidens css. så vi må prøve at lave vores egen - The Danish Jedi 1. maj 2007 kl. 14:51 (UTC) *Nej det kan jeg desværre ikke ;) jeg har aldrig hørt om CSS indtil for et par dage siden. Men jeg kan prøve at lave nogle infoboxe vi kan bruge her på siden. - The Danish Jedi 1. maj 2007 kl. 14:57 (UTC) *Nu har jeg kopieret wookieepedias CSS. Men jeg ved ikke hvordan man får det til at virke på siden. Ved du det? Det hedder MediaWiki:Monobook.css. EDIT: Nu kan jeg se faviconet :D- The Danish Jedi 1. maj 2007 kl. 15:06 (UTC) *YES! nu virker det hele :D prøv at rydde din cache, det hjælper vist - The Danish Jedi 1. maj 2007 kl. 15:11 (UTC) *Boginfoboxen er nu klar. du kan fx se den her: Vector Prime. jeg laver de andre senere. indtil videre har jeg ikke ændret på koderne, så man skal bare kopiere infobox teksten fra wookieepedias artikler. - The Danish Jedi 1. maj 2007 kl. 15:22 (UTC) *Ok, jeg kigger på den. Jeg oversætter kun teksten, ikke koderne så du skal bare kopiere det fra wookieepedia. Jeg har nu lavet et gennemsigtigt logo: image:Wiki-logo.gif, kan det bruges eller skal det være png? - The Danish Jedi 2. maj 2007 kl. 05:59 (UTC) Handmaiden Handmaiden er her. --Handmaiden 1. maj 2007 kl. 13:38 (UTC) *Jeg har fixet boxen i Slaget om Hypori (jeg havde glemt at oversætte 'name' i skabelonen) - The Danish Jedi 1. maj 2007 kl. 19:22 (UTC) Search icon Sig mig er search iconet også forsvundet hos dig, efter jeg uploadede den danske version? Jeg har arkiveret det oprindelige her, så du altid kan genuploade det. KEJ 1. maj 2007 kl. 20:52 (UTC) *Okay, nu ser det ud til at virke. KEJ 1. maj 2007 kl. 21:11 (UTC) ---- Tak for det, bakse.. kan du forklare mig lidt om de muligheder man har som Sysop? --Handmaiden 3. maj 2007 kl. 16:45 (UTC) Hvordan sætter man sine artikler i alfabetisk orden? Hvordan gør man overhovedet noget som helst? ARgh hvor føler jeg mig dum :P --Handmaiden 6. maj 2007 kl. 18:31 (UTC) Capital Ships *Hvordan oversætter vi 'capital ships'? kalder vi dem kapital skibe eller noget helt andet? - The Danish Jedi 2. maj 2007 kl. 16:12 (UTC) *Ok, så kalder jeg dem for capital skibe - The Danish Jedi 2. maj 2007 kl. 18:26 (UTC) *hvad kalder vi så Blast-Doors? - The Danish Jedi 2. maj 2007 kl. 20:41 (UTC) Eksamen Jamen, held og lykke med det. KEJ 4. maj 2007 kl. 07:00 (UTC) Artikler *Det er lidt besværligt at skrive alle artiklerne ind på den der liste... kan vi ikke bare bruge den her: Speciel:Allpages? - The Danish Jedi 10. maj 2007 kl. 07:46 (UTC) *Det er rigtigt at den også viser redirect sider, men de står med kursiv skrift - The Danish Jedi 10. maj 2007 kl. 15:06 (UTC) *Tak :D, den tog også lang tid at lave... brugte hele eftermiddag og en stor del af aftenen på at oversætte den. Og det er godt du lige kunne rette fejlene :), jeg havde ikke tid til at læse korektur da jeg var færdig... (måske skulle jeg skrive det i word næste gang :)) - The Danish Jedi 11. maj 2007 kl. 05:59 (UTC) Bot flag Hi, all a bot flag does is hide your edits from Recent Changes. Is that something you need with this work? It' good if you are doing so many edits that it would annoy other people using Recent Changes, but otherwise it's generally not needed. If you do need this, then I need to know an account name to give the flag to. It's not good to have your main account flagged, because then none of your normal edits will be on RC. Let me know -- Sannse 14. maj 2007 kl. 12:45 (UTC) :Hi, that account has a sysop flag. Sysop actions shouldn't be hidden from Recent Changes so I'm not happy to give a bot flag to a sysop account. Is there really a need for this account to be an admin? -- Sannse 14. maj 2007 kl. 19:08 (UTC) Jeg kan se at du har lavet en artikel om siden, god idé:D Kan du ikke lægge et link til den i menuen ligesom på den engelske wp? Det kunne være fedt. Jeg vil lægge vores reklame-bannere op i den artikel. - The Danish Jedi 14. maj 2007 kl. 19:44 (UTC)